RESIDENT EVIL, ORÍGENES OBSCUROS
by irondino81
Summary: 1 año Después de los acontecimientos de China, las cosas parecían haberse calmado, un nuevo romance entre León y Helena había florecido, pero una tragedia esta por marcar tan bello romance, un nuevo enemigo esta a punto de poner en jaque al mundo entero con un nuevo virus, los sobrevivientes de Raccoon City deberán hacerle frente a la misión mas peligrosa de sus vidas.
1. Chapter 1

**_AVISO: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE RESIDENT EVIL SON PROPIEDAD DE CAPCOM, ESTE FIC FUE ESCRITO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO._**

RESIDENT EVIL,

ORIGENES OBSCUROS.

_INTRODUCCION_

_1 de julio del 2013, Taichí, China._

León S. Kennedy y su compañera Helena Harper por fin habían dado muerte a Derek Simmons y tras una encarnizada lucha, ambos agentes abandonan el lugar a bordo del helicóptero dejado por Ada Wong, tanto el lugar así como el resto de la ciudad estaba devastada por culpa del virus-C, pero en medio de aquel desastre, hubo alguien que espió en todo momento aquella brutal batalla.

-Jamás pensé que Simmons fuese vencido por un simple par de agentes federales. -dijo un misterioso sujeto oculto entre las sobras, mirando con unos binoculares el helicóptero donde viajaban León y Helena.

Enseguida aquel sujeto toma su celular para realizar una llamada.

-Señor, excelentes noticias, pude obtener lo que me pidió, fue más sencillo de lo que había pensado. –dijo aquel sujeto, mirando un pequeño tubo de ensayo.

_-¡Excelente!, ahora abandona Taichí de inmediato, la B.S.A.A. esta cerca de tu posición, dirígete a los muelles, el submarino te recogerá… _-decía una voz detrás de la línea.

-Enterado señor, cambio y fuera…

Aquel sujeto colgó la llamada y se dirigió al lugar indicado.

CAPITULO I: CONFESION DE AMOR

_1 año después._

Era medio día en Washington DC, una ligera brisa comenzaba a caer en la ciudad, Helena Harper se dirigía hacia el cementerio a bordo de su auto, pero antes de llegar, paso por una florería en donde compro un discreto ramo de margaritas y rosas rojas, al llegar al lugar camino hasta la lápida con el nombre de su hermana Deborah.

-Hola hermanita… -decía Helena, luego de arrodillarse para colocar el ramo en la lápida.

-No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado, Hermanita… y donde quiera que te encuentres, te pido que me perdones, les prometí a mamá y a papá que cuidaría de ti, pero les falle y sobre todo a ti

Helena rompió en llanto al recordar la forma tan horrible en que murió su hermana.

-¡Perdóname Deborah!… yo soy la única culpable de tu muerte… -decía la castaña sollozando.

-No sigas torturándote de esa forma, Helena… -dijo una voz muy conocida para Helena detrás de ella agarrándole el hombro.

Helena volteo la mirada para ver el rostro de la persona que brindo su ayuda incondicional en esos momentos tan difíciles, su compañero y mejor amigo León S Kennedy.

-¡León! –dijo Helena, dándole un fuerte abrazo. –pensé que estabas en Los Ángeles cuidando las espaldas del presidente.

-Me dio la semana libre por el 4 de julio –respondió León. –Fui a verte a tu casa para invitarte a comer pero no te encontré, me preocupe por un momento por ti, pero entonces recordé que hoy se cumplía 1 año de lo de tu hermana... y pues aquí me tienes. –dijo León.

-Gracias por acompañarme en mi dolor, León. –dijo ella con voz quebrada.

León la atrajo a su cuerpo para calmar a su amiga, envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo.

-Tranquilízate Helena, sabes muy bien que no fue tu culpa y cualquiera en tu lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo.

-Eso lo sé, pero es que aun extraño mucho a Deborah, ella era todo lo que tenía en la vida, y ahora que no está me siento muy sola.

-No estás sola, aun me tienes a mí, tu mejor amigo.

-Gracias León, siempre estas cuando te necesito. –dijo Helena un poco más calmada.

En instantes la lluvia comenzó a arreciar más fuerte, ambos corrieron hacia el auto de ella, hasta que de pronto.

-¡ouch!… mi tobillo. –dijo Helena.

Helena dio un mal paso, lesionándose el tobillo, intento levantarse pero el dolor se lo impidió, por lo que León la ayudo a reincorporarse

-Permíteme ayudarte, Helena…

León la toma en sus brazos para llevársela cargando hasta el auto, no sin antes quitarse su chaqueta para cubrir a Helena con ella de la lluvia, el agente abrió la puerta del copiloto y con mucha delicadeza, ayudo a Helena a subir al auto, León condujo hasta la casa de ella.

_-"León, ¡mi ángel guardián!... si tan solo pudiera decirte todo lo que he sentido desde hace tiempo por ti"_ –pensó ella.

Minutos más tarde, ambos llegan hasta la casa de ella, ubicados en los suburbios de la ciudad, y una vez que entraron, León llevo en brazos a Helena hasta su cuarto para que pudiera cambiarse la ropa empapada por una cómoda bata de dormir.

-León, en el cuarto de Huéspedes tengo una muda de ropa tuya que dejaste hace tiempo –dijo Helena.

-Tu siempre tan precavida… –respondió el agente, con una leve sonrisa.

Luego de terminar de cambiarse de ropa, León le coloco una férula en su tobillo.

-¡Listo!... con esto te vas a poder descansar tranquila y mañana te llevare al doctor para que te revise. –dijo León.

León camino hacia afuera de la habitación, y entonces Helena dijo:

-No me digas que piensas irte, está lloviendo a cantaros, porque no te quedas hasta que pare la lluvia.

-¿irme y dejarte sola?, por supuesto que no… tan solo iba a la cocina para prepararte un poco de te… -respondió el agente.

-Que amable de tu parte León… -dijo ella.

Mientras que el agente se encontraba en la cocina preparando el té, una serie de pensamientos invadieron la mente de Helena, todos ellos tenían que ver con León, como desde aquella vez en la que se adentraron en las alcantarillas de Tall oaks, recordó también cuando la ayudo a salir de la profunda depresión que la aquejaba, luego de concluir la misión de china, todo eso y más fue suficiente para que sus sentimientos hacia león fueran cada vez más fuertes.

-_No puedo seguir ocultando lo que siento por ti, León… pero, no sé cómo decírtelo, tengo miedo de arruinarlo…_ -pensó.

Luego de un rato, León llega con una bandeja con la taza de té y un cup cake de chocolate, Helena estaba asombrada por aquel buen gesto de su amigo.

-Gracias León, aunque No tenías por qué haberte molestado tanto. –dijo Helena, un poco apenada.

-Para mí no es ninguna molestia, al contrario sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. –dijo León.

Helena degustaba aquel cup cake, pero le daba un poco de pena comerlo en frente de el, no por que supiera desagradable, sino por el detalle del agente hacia ella.

-¡Cielos esta delicioso!…

-Lo compre esta mañana en la cafetería del centro, y como se de ante mano que son tus favoritos, pues me tome la libertad de traerte uno para acompañar tú te. – le respondió con una sonrisa.

De repente una ligera punzada de dolor, la saco de balance.

-¡Ouch!... –dijo ella, tocándose su tobillo.

-tal vez un leve masaje ayude. –dijo el agente.

De forma sutil y delicada, León comenzó a masajear el tobillo de Helena, provocando que el rubor comenzara a rodear las mejillas de la castaña, provocando también que se pusiera algo nerviosa por la situación.

-En el tiempo que tengo de conocerte, he aprendido mucho de ti, León… aprendí a ser más fuerte y no rendirme sin importar las circunstancias...

León la escuchaba con atención.

-Y si no hubiese sido por ti, tal vez estaría muerta… te convertiste en mi ángel guardián, León…

León alzo la mirada y la miro a los ojos, ella también lo estaba viendo.

-Helena… yo tampoco pude haberlo logrado sin ti, y en todo este tiempo me di cuenta que no solo eres una excelente compañera y amiga, sino que también eres una mujer maravillosa y sin olvidar lo hermosa que eres y…

Inesperadamente, Helena se acercó a él para besarlo, sin importarle la molestia de su tobillo, León tomo la Bandeja y la coloco en el suelo sin dejarla de besar, sus labios eran suaves y tiernos, aquellos labios que desde hace un año la castaña deseaba probar desde aquel momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron las profundidades de Tall oaks.

Ambos siguieron besándose con gran pasión, hasta que la falta de aire hizo que aquel beso se interrumpiera.

-Hacia tanto tiempo que deseaba este momento, León…

-Yo también, Helena… solo que tenía miedo de arruinar nuestra amistad y de que ya no me miraras de la misma forma…

-De hecho también sentía lo mismo, estaba tan temerosa que mejor decidí callar lo que sentía por ti, pero ya no puedo ocultarlo más… ¡estoy enamorada de ti León!...

-Y yo de ti, Helena…

El agente comenzó a desamarrarle la bata que cubría el voluptuoso cuerpo de ella con suma delicadeza, dejando ver sus hombros y sus enormes pechos de la castaña, eran hermosos y perfectos, los cuales hicieron enloquecerlo, el comenzó a besarle el cuello, los hombros y de ahí bajo a los pechos de ella, puso su rostro en medio de ellos, comenzando a besarlos, se podía sentir los latidos del corazón de ella y eso lo hizo excitarse aún más.

La castaña se dejó llevar por aquel momento tan maravilloso, era la primera vez en su vida que se encontraba a solas con un hombre, se sentía algo nerviosa y tímida a la vez, pero eso no le impidió demostrarle a León con besos y caricias lo que ella sentía por él.

Cuando ambos estuvieron completamente desnudos, él se colocó encima de ella con delicadeza, se besaron tiernamente, fue en ese momento cuando una parte una parte de ella, la cual había mantenido dormida despertara, las manos de León se movían en todo su cuerpo, cada caricia la acercaba más a sensaciones hasta ahora desconocidas, ella asintió cuando el con su mirada le pidió permiso para llevarla más allá de donde hubiera estado hasta entonces y fuera el primero en hacerla sentir como una verdadera mujer, hasta que ambos no pudo aguantar más tiempo, hasta llegar al tan ansiado clímax.

-León… Te amo…

Era la primera vez en su vida que León escuchaba tan hermosas palabras, las cuales retumbaban en su corazón.

-Yo también te amo, Helena.

Luego de su acto de amor, la castaña se encontraba dormida en los brazos del agente, el veía a la hermosa joven que se le había entregado, acaricio un poco su cabellera y la beso en la frente, después cerro los ojos para luego quedarse dormido profundamente.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar remoto un par de sujetos misteriosos conversaban.

-esto es magnífico, después de tanto analizar las muestras traídas de China, mis hipótesis eran las correctas… ¡el Virus-Z aún existe!... -decía uno de los sujetos, quien vestía una bata blanca y a su vez observaba a través de un microscopio.

-¿Virus-Z, señor? –pregunto el otro sujeto, de estatura prolongada.

-Así es, el Virus-Z fue el primer virus fabricado por Umbrella, mucho antes que el Virus progenitor y su potencial es extraordinario.

-¿más aún que el Virus-C?...

-El Virus-C, y todos los virus que tú conoces fueron un rotundo fracaso, tan solo mira los efectos secundarios que provocaron, pero el Virus-Z es distinto… -dijo el sujeto de la bata blanca. -Pero la muestra que obtuviste de China no es suficiente, es por eso que te he mandado a llamar, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer…

-De acuerdo señor… -finalizo el sujeto de estatura prolongada.

Los primeros rayos del sol se adentraron en el ventanal del cuarto de Helena, la castaña fue la primera en despertar y lo primero que hizo fue el jugar con uno de los mechones del cabello de león, y al poco rato él se despertó lentamente.

-buenos días, dormilón….

-buen día, Helena… -respondió el, luego de darle un cálido beso.

-León, lo de anoche fue lo más maravilloso y lindo que me ha sucedido en mi vida… -decía ella, acariciándole el rostro.

-lo mismo digo, pero además de eso me di cuenta que eres una chica maravillosa y un gran ser humano, en verdad te amo Helena. –dijo el agente, dándole un beso en la frente.-Helena, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

-claro que si… -respondió ella muy emocionada.

Ambos se besaron muy apasionadamente para luego volver a hacer el amor delicadamente, horas más tarde, León llevo a Helena con el doctor para curar la lesión de su tobillo, el diagnóstico fue un esguince de segundo grado, por lo que tenía que guardar cama durante varias semanas.

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II: LA TRAGEDIA

Durante el tiempo en el que Helena estuvo en recuperación, León su ahora novio, se convirtió en su enfermero personal, cada mañana le llevaba su desayuno a la cama, cuando quería ir a alguna parte de la casa, el agente la cargaba en brazos, para ella era un sueño hecho realidad, León por su parte demostraba a cada momento lo mucho que amaba a Helena, era algo que nunca en su vida había sucedido, algo muy superior a lo que en algún momento sintió por la chica asiática que le quitaba el sueño por las noches.

Una noche, León y Helena se encontraban mirando la Tv en la sala de estar, cuando el agente es informado acerca de una nueva misión.

-¿Quién te llamo a esta hora, Mi amor?… -pregunto Helena.

-Era de la agencia, parece que me acaban de asignar a una nueva misión en la costa oeste, al parecer dieron con un traficante de drogas, tan solo será 1 semana o quizás 2, dependiendo de la misión, debo partir mañana a primera hora. –dijo el, algo preocupado.

-Entonces ¿porque esa cara? –dijo ella.

-Me preocupa el dejarte sola, Helena… además no se uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar en las misiones y…

León no término de decir aquella frase cuando Helena lo beso.

-No digas eso, ya verás que todo saldrá bien en tu misión, yo voy a estar bien, es más le diré a Claire, Sherry o Hunnigan que me hagan compañía. –dijo ella, luego de darle un fuerte abrazo y un cálido beso.

-Tenía tantas ganas de quedarme contigo, cariño.

-Bueno, eso se puede arreglar…-dijo ella con voz seductora.

Aun con su férula en el tobillo, la castaña se despoja de su bata de dormir, León se quedó sin aliento al ver a su novia con un negligee color lila claro.

-¡Cielos Amor! –exclamó el agente. - Tu si sabes cómo enloquéceme.

Como aun Helena estaba convaleciente por lo de su tobillo, León el tomo en brazos se dirigieron a la habitación en donde se perdieron en una larga noche de intensa pasión.

Ya habían pasado las 2 semanas en las que supuestamente León debería haber regresado de su misión, Helena hablo en innumerables ocasiones a la agencia para saber acerca de su ahora novio, pero la respuesta era la misma, aun no tenían noticias de él, hasta que después de varios días, su paciencia se agotó y decidió ir a la agencia en compañía de Claire y Sherry, quienes permanecieron en todo momento con Helena mientras que León estaba fuera, Helena se arregló para ir rumbo a la agencia, la pelirroja y la rubia ayudaron a Helena a caminar, pero cuando se disponían a irse, las chicas se sorprenden al ver a Chris, Jill y a Jake en la puerta.

-Chris, Jill, Jake... que los trae por aquí –dijo Helena.

-Tenemos que hablar… -dijo Jill.

Helena invita a pasar a los agentes, ambos se notaban muy desencajados.

-¿tienen noticias acerca de León? –pregunto Sherry.

Chris y Jill guardaron silencio.

-Que ocurre Hermano, ¿acaso le paso algo malo? –pregunto Claire.

-Por favor, Chris, Jill díganme… por favor, ¿León está Bien? –decía Helena con insistencia.

Jill se sentó enfrente de la castaña.

-Lamento decirte esto pero… León… Murió…

Las palabras de Jill fueron como un balde de agua fría tanto para Helena como para Claire y Sherry.

-No, No es cierto... Jill, Chris díganme que no es cierto lo que acabo de escuchar… -León, No… León…

Helena rompió en llanto al enterarse que su primer gran amor había dejado de existir. Claire y Sherry estaban en shock por la trágica noticia. Jake abrazó a la rubia pero esta lo rechazó

-Déjame Jake, Quiero ver a León… León –decía Sherry sumamente desconsolada.

Claire lloraba en silencio, su hermano se acercó a ella y la envolvió en un abrazo.

-Chris, ¿Se puede saber qué demonios fue lo que ocurrió?–pregunto Claire.

-hubo una gran explosión en el lugar a donde León se encontraba. –respondió Chris. -el lugar quedo completamente destruido y lo único que quedo de León fueron solo sus restos carbonizados, pudieron reconocerlo por las placas dentales, lo lamento Hermana.

-¡León!.. –decía la pelirroja, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su hermano.

Todos estaban consternados por la muerte de León, era inevitable en no llorar y sentir ira a la vez, Helena estaba devastada, hacía apenas unas cuantas semanas que ella había encontrado al hombre con el que siempre soñó, aquel hombre que la ayudo a levantarse de la adversidad tras la muerte de su hermana, y ahora 1 año después la tragedia invadía una vez más a la castaña, su Novio León S Kennedy había muerto.

La ceremonia fúnebre se llevó a cabo un día después en el cementerio nacional de Arlington, en donde hicieron acto de presencia sus mejores amigos, civiles, la familia presidencial y todos los miembros del gabinete presidencial, personalidades de la política del país, entre ellos el ex presidente Graham y su hija Ashley, quien también estaba sumamente consternada por la muerte de León, así como un gran numero de agentes de la CIA, FBI y de la propia B.S.A.A. los cuales hicieron acto de presencia para darle el ultimo adiós al que era considerado el mejor agente de todo el país.

Al lugar también llego Ada Wong, Helena y los demás fijaron por un momento sus miradas en la asiática, Ada se unió al resto del grupo para despedirse de su eterno sobreviviente, como ella le decía.

El cuerpo de León, era introducido en la fosa lentamente, Helena no pudo contenerse, quería correr a abrazar a su amado, pero Jill y Chris la calmaron, Jake hacia lo mismo con Sherry quien también estaba devastada, Claire y Ada apenas si lograron contenerse.

Una vez que termino la ceremonia, la mayoría de los presentes se retiró del lugar, con excepción de Helena, Claire, Ada, Sherry, Jake, Chris y Jill, quienes permanecieron un rato más ante la tumba de su amigo.

-Aun no puedo creer que León este muerto… -dijo Claire.

-Sobrevivió al desastre de Raccoon city, enfrento las misiones más peligrosas y en todas salió airoso… me cuesta creer que haya muerto en una misión que no tenía nada que ver con amenazas biológicas. –dijo Chris.

-¡León!... siempre te amare –decía Helena, con voz quebrada, mientras le dejaba una rosa en su tumba.

-No estás sola Helena. –dijo Jill, colocando su mano en el hombro de la castaña.

-Gracias Jill, y a todos ustedes amigos por apoyarme en todo.

Helena y compañía abandonaron el lugar, Ada permaneció un rato mas sola, a pesar del carácter frio, la asiática comenzó a llorar como nunca.

-¡León, mi eterno sobreviviente!… perdóname por todo el daño que te provoque, y aunque lograste encontrar el amor, tu y yo siempre seremos uno mismo. –se dijo para ella misma.

La espía abandona el lugar, y en instantes la lluvia comienza a caer en el cementerio, es en ese momento cuando un misterioso sujeto aparece ante la tumba de León.

-El secreto del Virus-Z murió junto contigo, León… Lamento que hayas tenido este final tan trágico, pero era lo mejor para todos. –fueron las palabras de aquel sujeto que miraba con dolor la tumba de León.

CONTINUARA...


	3. Chapter 3

siento la demora, pero eh aqui la continuacion de mi fic, disfrutenlo:

CAPITULO III: EL RETORNO DEL SARGENTO

Había pasado ya mes y medio desde la muerte de León, aun les era complicado superar tan dolorosa perdida, especialmente Helena, hacia días que se la pasaba encerrada en su cuarto, no comía y pasaba las noches llorando a todo momento mirando una foto de León que tenía consigo, fue por eso que Claire, Chris y compañía permanecieron con ella en todo momento para apoyarla a superar tan dolorosa perdida.

Era un día como cualquier otro, los hermanos Redfield, Jill, Sherry y Jake se encontraban reunidos en casa de Helena.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Helena, Claire? –pregunto Jill.

-Aun la veo mal, desde el funeral no ha querido hablar con nadie y la verdad ya me estoy preocupando. – respondió la pelirroja.

-Tenemos que hablar con ella muy seriamente. –Dijo Chris. –Helena no puede seguir así, sé que la muerte de León le afecto no solo a ella sino a nosotros también, pero la vida continua y…

Pero las palabras de Chris son interrumpidas por el constante sonar de su celular, e inmediatamente contesto.

-Aquí Redfield, hola…

-Capitán Redfield… necesitamos ayuda, la base de Washington está bajo ataque… no podemos con el…AHHHH!...

-hola...bueno...bueno…

Chris no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

-¿Qué sucede Chris? – pregunto angustiada Claire.

-Eran de la base de la B.S.A.A. de Washington, al parecer fue atacada. –respondió el mayor de los Redfield. –tenemos que ir de inmediato a investigar, Claire Jill, Jake… necesitare que me acompañen, Sherry tu quédate al cuidado de Helena.

-De acuerdo –asintió la rubia.

Sin perder tiempo, Chris, Jill, Claire y Jake se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la sede de la B.S.A.A. de Washington y al llegar ahí, se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa al ver uno de los pisos del edificio casi destruido producto de una explosión, varios agentes habían perecido durante el atentado, había gente herida tirada en el suelo. Chris y compañía entran al edificio para investigar más a fondo, y minutos mas tarde, encuentran a un agente tirado en el suelo, aún con vida e instantes después lo ayudaron a reincorporarse.

-Capitán Redfield, es usted…Ahhh… -decía el mal herido agente

-Puedes decirme que fue lo que sucedió aquí.

-Fue un atentado… nos atacaron por sorpresa, pero tras la explosión… apareció ese extraño sujeto y comenzó a matar a todo aquel que lo enfrentaba… varios agentes le disparamos en infinidad de ocasiones pero no logramos hacerle nada y…

De pronto se escucha la detonación de un arma de fuego, el grupo quedo horrorizado cuando vieron al agente siendo asesinado por esa arma misteriosa.

-¡Pero qué demonios! –exclamó Jake.

-Estén alerta, parece que no estamos solos. –Dijo Claire.

-¡Ha pasado tiempo, Jill Valentine!… -dijo una misteriosa voz.

-esa voz… me es muy familiar –dijo Jill.

La figura de un mercenario de estatura prolongada aparece ante jill y los demás, este se destacaba por traer una chaqueta verde obscuro con un logotipo peculiar, jill se quedó sin habla al ver que se trataba de Nicholai Ginovaef, el sargento de la desaparecida U.B.S.C. (servicio de contramedidas biológicas de Umbrella).

-¡Nicholai!… -exclamo Jill.

-¡Valla sorpresa!….la última vez que nos vimos fue hace 16 años en raccoon city….

-¿Conoces a ese tipo? – pregunto Chris.

-Desgraciadamente si, él es Nicholai Ginovaef…. Era Uno de los tantos mercenarios que trabajaba para Umbrella, Me topé con él durante el desastre raccoon city, Creí que había muerto a manos de esa cosa llamada Némesis. –respondió Jill.

-Sí, estuve a punto de morir, pero afortunadamente logre escapar antes de que la ciudad fuese destruida Y durante los siguientes años estuve en la clandestinidad, recolectando muestras de los virus creados por Umbrella, además de datos y eliminando a todo aquel que se interponga en el camino de Umbrella. - respondió Nicholai.

-Maldito seas, ahora pagaras por lo que hiciste. –dijo Chris.

Chris abre fuego sobre Nicholai, Jill, Claire y Jake hicieron lo mismo, pero de forma más que increíble, el villano esquiva las balas una velocidad sorprendente, muy similar a lo hecho por Albert Wesker, ante el asombro de Chris y compañía.

Tras esquivar los ataques, Nicholai ataca cuerpo a cuerpo a Chris, Jill y Claire intentaron detenerlo, pero el ex sargento aparte de ser veloz era muy fuerte, por lo que las agentes terminan por sucumbir ante él, Chris intento atacarlo una y otra vez pero fue inútil, Nicholai termina por propinarle una patada en el abdomen, dejándolo fuera de combate, Jake fue el único que apenas si pudo contener los embates del villano, pero al poco rato el ex mercenario también termina por ser derrotado.

-Que patéticos resultaron ser todos ustedes… – decía Nicholai de forma soberbia.

Nicholai toma del cuello a Jill, la rubia intentaba zafarse de las manos del villano, pero esta última estaba muy débil por la lucha.

-Voy a hacer lo que debí haber hecho en Raccoon City, je je je… tal como lo hice con el inútil de Kennedy. –fueron las palabras de Nicholai mientras estrangulaba a Jill.

Jill se quedó impactada al escuchar las palabras de Nicholai, el villano estaba por darle el golpe final a la agente, Pero en ese momento, algo extraño comienza a ocurrirle al Villano, comenzó a resentirse de su cuerpo, obligándolo a soltar a Jill.

-Ahhh… maldita sea, se suponía que ese virus me volvería mas fuerte…Ahhh… -decía Nicholai.

Jill y los demás solamente miraban el rictus de dolor de Nicholai, luego comenzó a escucharse el caminar de varios agentes que se aproximaban al sitio del combate, al sentirse superado y adolorido del cuerpo, Nicholai opta por escapar lanzándose por una ventana, Dejando desconcertados a Jill y al resto del grupo.

Poco después agentes de la B.S.A.A, llegan con Jill y los demás, además de varios agentes del F.B.I y del servicio secreto, de inmediato inspeccionan el lugar y realizar las investigaciones de lo sucedido.

Horas más tarde y ya afuera del edificio, Los paramédicos atienden a Chris, Jill, Claire y Jake, aunque el combate fue complicado, todos ellos solamente sufrieron heridas leves.

-Maldita sea, por poco y ese infeliz acaba con nosotros. –dijo Chris.

-Y no solo eso, sus golpes nos sacaron de balance a todos, era como si tuviera acero en los puños, Nunca había visto algo igual. –agrego Jake

-aun no puedo creer que ese tipo sea uno de los mercenarios de Umbrella. –Dijo Claire. –Mierda, hasta cuando la sobra de esos malditos dejara de perseguirnos.

-Lo que me dejo desconcertada es lo que sucedió después –dijo Jill. –Nicholai estaba por asesinarme hasta que comenzó a actuar de forma extraña, y más aún cuando menciono algo sobre un virus.

Los agentes charlaban sobre el combate, cuando son interrumpidos por una voz detrás de ellos.

-Tal vez yo pueda explicárselos con más detalle…

Un hombre de aproximadamente 60 años aparece ante Chris y los demás, el cual había escuchado toda la conversación.

-¿Quién es usted? – pregunto Claire.

-Soy el Doctor Frederick Connors, no pude evitar el escucharlos decir acerca de un Virus, pero puedo asegurarles que sé muy bien de que virus se trata.

Inesperadamente, Chris sujeta al doctor de su chaqueta y lo somete en el suelo.

-¡Hijo de perra!, así que eres cómplice del bastardo que provoco esto.

-Se equivoca, joven Redfield, yo he venido a advertirles de la amenaza del Virus-Z.

-¿Virus-Z? –pregunto Claire.

-así es, pero primero vallamos a un lugar más seguro, ahí les contare todo.

Chris y los demás asintieron y poco después regresaron a casa de Helena en compañía del doctor Connors.

CONTINUARA…


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO IV: REVELACIONES DEL PASADO, LEON Y EL ORIGEN DEL VIRUS-Z

Minutos más tarde, Chris y el resto de sus amigos llegan a la casa de Helena, y una vez que todos se reunieron en la sala de estar, Chris comenzó a cuestionar al doctor Connors.

-muy bien doctor, basta de tanto misterio, queremos respuestas, ¿Qué es el Virus-Z del que habla?

-Lo hare, pero antes quiero decirles que al igual que ustedes, me consterno la muerte de León, era como de mi familia.

-Un momento, ¿Usted conocía a León? –pregunto Sherry.

-Por supuesto, de Hecho lo conozco desde el día que nació… sus padres fueron buenos amigos míos, a los cuales les debo la vida. –contesto el doctor.

-Valla, León nunca nos hablo acerca de usted. –dijo Claire.

-Es por que tenía que mudarme constantemente de ciudad en ciudad, con tal de evitar que Umbrella me encontrara.

Esas últimas palabras dejaron perplejos a todos.

-¿Usted trabajo para esos malditos bastardos de Umbrella?... ¡Hijo de perra! –dijo Helena, reclamándole fuertemente al Doctor, pero Claire y Sherry la contuvieron.

-Por desgracia así es, pero créanlo o no, estuve trabajando con ellos en contra de mi voluntad.

-Creo que será mejor que nos explique todo, desde el principio. –dijo Chris.

El doctor asintió, para luego comenzar contarles todo.

-Hace 40 años yo era un joven prodigio en el campo de la virología y la genética humana, estaba a meses de graduarme de la universidad, cuando fui secuestrado por un grupo de hombres que trabajaban bajo las órdenes de Ozwell E. Spencer y sus 2 colegas el doctor James Marcus y Edward Ashford … esto con el fin de que se investigara una extraña planta encontrada en África llamada "ascensión al sol".

-¿ascensión al Sol? –pregunto Claire.

-Es la planta que dio origen al Virus Progenitor, con la cual se crearon todos los virus de Umbrella que conocemos. –respondió Chris. -Durante la misión que realice en África, la agente Alomar y yo nos topamos con esas Flores.

-Efectivamente joven Redfield, pero antes del virus Progenitor, fue creado otro virus… el "Virus Zero" o "Z", o como Spencer lo denominó: "el Virus perfecto", lo se porque yo contribuí a su creación…

-Un momento, ¿está diciendo que usted ayudo a crear ese Virus? –pregunto Jill.

-Exacto… pero les sorprenderá saber que no era tan mortal como el resto de los virus que ustedes conocen, ya que el Virus-Z contenía propiedades curativas asombrosas, y así sucedió… el virus fue inoculado unos cuantos sujetos de prueba y los resultados fueron asombrosos, los huéspedes a los que se les inoculo el virus, podía regenerar cualquier herida o daño físico grave en cuestión segundos, también adquiría fuerza sobre humana y lo mejor de todo era que podía curar cualquier enfermedad mortal como lo era el cáncer, todo esto sin ningún efecto secundario, de hecho me atrevo a decir que si se hiciera una vacuna a base del Virus-Z, podría borrar de la faz de la tierra a todos los virus de Umbrella, incluido el mortífero Virus-C.

-¿un virus que elimina otros virus?, no puedo creerlo –dijo Jake.

-Pero Spencer tenía otros planes para el virus, él y sus secuaces tenían la descabellada idea de crear una raza de meta-humanos, o sea humanos con poderes sobre naturales, también querían modificar el virus-Z, para convertirlo en un arma biológica.

-¡Malditos bastardos! –exclamo Chris.

-Sabía que el virus era peligroso en las manos equivocadas, pero a su vez me di cuenta que también podía salvar vidas, así que idee un plan para frustrar los planes de Spencer y su diabólica compañía… provoque un accidente en laboratorio, haciéndolo estallar desde sus cimientos, todos estudios, así como todas las muestras del Virus-Z que habían sido creadas, fueron destruidas por completo, logre escapar por uno de los ductos del drenaje del complejo y una vez fuera, descubrí que estaba en medio del desierto de Nevada… camine y camine durante días en medio de aquel árido desierto, la insolación y la sed me estaban haciendo estragos, creí que iba a morir en ese momento, pero fue gracias a un par de buenas personas las que me encontraron, era un joven matrimonio que pasaba en ese momento a bordo de su auto, y muy amablemente me llevaron a un Hospital en donde pude recuperarme satisfactoriamente, aquella pareja se hacían llamar Mark y Amanda Kennedy…

-¿Mark y Amanda Kennedy?... un momento, ¿entonces eso quiere decir que las personas que lo salvaron eran los padres de León? –pregunto Claire.

-Así es Jóvenes, ese es el motivo por el cual conozco a León, además de que también logre salvarle la vida. –dijo el doctor.

-¿a qué se refiere con eso? –pregunto Helena.

-Luego de que los padres de León me salvaran, me volví en gran amigo suyo y un año después su Hijo nació, al que le pusieron por nombre, León Scott Kennedy… pero desafortunadamente el pequeño León nació con complicaciones respiratorias, los médicos le daban tan solo 1 mes de vida, 2 a lo mucho… fue entonces cuando decidí hacer algo por ellos, le comente al padre de León que tenía conmigo un suero que podía salvarle la vida a su hijo, sin nada que perder, el accedió… utilice la última muestra del Virus-Z en el pequeño León, el cual milagrosamente logro salvar la vida, y desde entonces el Virus-Z permaneció oculto en el cuerpo de León durante todos estos años, pero ahora el Virus-Z se ha extinguido, cuando el falleció. – dijo el doctor Connors, dando fin al relato.

Todos se quedaron sin habla luego de lo narrado por el doctor Connors.

-No puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar, León salvo la vida gracias a un virus de Umbrella. –Dijo Claire.

-irónico no lo creen, León paso parte de su vida luchando en contra de Umbrella y sus creaciones, sin saber que el técnicamente era una creación de ellos, por así llamarlo. –agrego Jill.

-pero hay algo que no entiendo, doctor, como es que supo que el sujeto al que enfrentamos, Nicholai, había usado el Virus-Z, si se suponía que no debería existir. –dijo Chris.

-Aparte de Spencer, Marcus, Ashford y yo, hubo alguien más que sabía de la existencia del Virus-Z, era otro científico que también contribuyo a su creación, su nombre era el doctor Dr. Simón Fessenden

-¿Doctor Fessenden? –pregunto Helena.

-Así es, El doctor Fessenden era colega mío y al igual que yo era un virólogo, pero también estaba especializado en el campo de la biología, con la diferencia de que él era un fiel seguidor de Spencer y no solo eso, Fessenden también compartía la misma idea retorcida de crear armas Biológicas con el Virus-Z.

-entonces ¿cree usted que ese tal doctor Fessenden tenga algún tipo de conexión con Nicholai Ginovaef y con lo del atentado de hoy? –pregunto Sherry.

-Probablemente… ya que fue el propio Fessenden quien estuvo persiguiéndome durante años, pero aquella persecución término cuando Umbrella se desintegro, además de que también logre fingir mi propia muerte por si acaso.

Jill interviene.

-Esperen amigos hay algo más que deben saber…

-Por tu mirada, puedo describir que es algo grave. –dijo Claire.

-De hecho si. –Jill respiro profundo. –Nicholai fue quien asesino a León.

Todos se quedaron sin habla al escuchar a Jill, Helena paso de la tristeza al enojo cuando supo del responsable de la muerte de su Novio. Pero aquella conversación es interrumpida por el sonar del celular de Sherry, quien inmediatamente toma la llamada, se trataba de Ingrid Hunnigan.

-Hunnigan, eres tú.

-Hola Sherry, que bueno que te encuentro porque necesito que vean esto.

Enseguida Hunnigan les envía un par de imágenes del cadáver de una criatura humanoide mitad hombre mitad reptil.

-¿Pero qué rayos es esa cosa? –pregunto Sherry.

-Era una B.O.W. y fue encontrada sin vida a escasas cuadras de donde ocurrió el atentado a la base de la B.S.A.A. – decía Hunnigan desconcertada.

El doctor Connors también miro aquellas imágenes, dejándolo sumamente impactado.

-No puede ser, ¡Espectros mortales!... –exclamo el Doctor.

-Por su expresión, creo que usted conoce a esas criaturas –Dijo Jake.

-En efecto, los espectros mortales son unos monstruos hechos con el ADN de dragones de Komodo y ADN humano, y su creador no es más que el Doctor Fessenden… lo cual significa que aún sigue con vida.

-Pues si todo esto es verdad, entonces habrá encontrarlo, tanto a él como a Nicholai y detenerlos cuanto antes. –dijo Claire.

-Concuerdo contigo, Hermana… pero ni siquiera sabemos por dónde comenzar a buscar, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar a que Nicholai aparece de nuevo. –agrego Chris.

En ese momento el timbre de la puerta se escucha, Helena es quien se dirige a la puerta y una vez que la abrió, todo el grupo se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Ada!...

-Hola Helena, cuanto tiempo sin verte…

Helena y los demás se desconcertaron un poco al verla con algunos vendajes en los brazos y en una pierna.

-Cielos Ada, ¿qué fue lo que te paso?... –Pregunto la castaña.

-Tuve un pequeño enfrentamiento con una B.O.W. en el centro de la ciudad. –respondió la espía.

-Te refieres a esta criatura. –dijo Sherry, mostrándole su móvil con las imágenes de dicha criatura.

-Pero como es que saben de eso – decía la espía.

-Acabamos de recibir el informe de ello, pero ¿y tú que hacías ahí, Ada?… -le pregunto Jill

-Me entere del ataque por medio de la radio, por lo que decidí ir a investigar, y fue ahí donde me topé con Nicholai, cuando lo vi actuaba muy extraño, se dolía por todo el cuerpo, quise detenerlo pero fue cuando esa B.O.W. me ataco, entable un duro combate en contra de esa criatura hasta que logre derrotarla, pero cuando quise darle caza a Nicholai ya no estaba en el lugar, pero por fortuna logre colocarle un pequeño rastreador a Nicholai, sin que se diera cuenta… la última señal del rastreador provino de la zona desértica del condado de Nevada. –respondió la espía.

-¡Bingo!... –exclamo Chris. –Ahora ya sabemos dónde se encuentra ese malnacido de Nicholai y ese tal doctor Fessenden, gracias por la información Ada.

-No hay de que… -respondió la espía

-Si es ahí donde se esconden esos malditos, entonces habrá que ira allá y detenerlos. –dijo Claire.

-Esos malnacidos de Umbrella pagaran por todo lo que han hecho, y de paso vengare la muerte de León… -Dijo la castaña.

-¡Yo también iré! –agrego Ada. –Sé que no soy del agrado de todos, pero van a necesitar de toda la ayuda posible, y también quiero vengar la muerte de León.

El grupo asintió como aprobación y minutos más tarde, Helena, Ada, Claire, Chris, Jill, Sherry, Jake y el Doctor Connors se dirigieron rumbo a Nevada, en busca de Nicholai y del Doctor Fessenden.

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de ahí.

-¡Mierda, doctor!…. El suero que usted me proporciono no funciono del todo –dijo Nicholai.

-Tu misión era llamar la atención de esos inútiles, no entablar combate con ellos –dijo el Doctor Fessenden. –Pero aun así Hiciste un buen trabajo, Nicholai… hasta ahora todo va conforme al plan… je je je, esos inútiles no tienen idea de lo que les espera…

CONTINUARA…


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO V: LA CUPULA DEL TRUENO

Horas más tarde el grupo se trasladó en avión hasta el condado de Nevada y de ahí viajaron por auto hasta la zona conocida como el desierto de la gran cuenca.

-Ada, ¿estas segura de que es aquí? –le pregunto Chris.

-La señal del rastreador que puse en Nicholai provenía de este lugar, no puedo estar equivocada. –respondió Ada.

-Mantengan los ojos abiertos. –les dijo Chris. -Recuerden que es un científico de Umbrella y conociéndolos, pueden tener una que otra sorpresa lista para atacarnos.

-Sigo creyendo que fue mala idea venir sin refuerzos, Redfield comento Jake

El grupo, comandado por Chris, llegaron hasta un viejo complejo del ejército en ruinas y sin entradas aparentes, el cual comenzó a ser explorado por todos, cuando de pronto una pared se abrió y una voz que provenía de uno de los altavoces les dijo:

-_"Bienvenidos, Agentes… los estaba esperando"…_

Con mucha precaución el grupo camino por aquella entrada por varios minutos, hasta llegar a una gran sala envuelta en penumbras, instantes después las luces se encienden, dicho lugar era una especie de coliseo.

-Qué diablos es este lugar… -decía Chris.

Una voz conocida les respondió.

-Bienvenidos a la cúpula del trueno, el último complejo existente de Umbrella en el mundo.

-¡Nicholai!… -exclamo Jill.

Helena se llenó de rabia al ver a Nicholai

-¡Maldito bastardo!, ¡tú fuiste quien mato a León!

-Claire y Sherry tuvieron que contenerla, y justo en ese momento otra voz se escuchó.

-Hasta que por fin se me hizo conocer a todos los responsables de arruinar los planes de Umbrella…

un siniestro personaje aparece ante los agentes, era un hombre de entre 60 años aproximadamente, de aspecto sombrío, medio calvo, vestía una bata blanca adornada con un pequeño logotipo de Umbrella, el doctor Connors lo identifico de inmediato.

-¡Fessenden!...

-Valla valla, pero si es mi viejo colega Frederick Connors, esta sí que es una sorpresa…

-Jamás pensé verte con vida, Simón… y al parecer tus ideales de destruir al mundo no han cambiado.

-Así es mi estimado colega, pero debo decir que tu estúpida insubordinación de hace 40 años, le costó muy caro a Umbrella. –dijo el siniestro doctor. –Ya que tras el accidente que provocaste, la corporación intento volver a crear el Virus-Z, pero sin éxito alguno, y solamente tuvimos que conformarnos con la creación del Virus Progenitor.

-No iba a permitir que un Virus de esa naturaleza fuese usado con fines malignos. –le reclamo Connors a su ex colega.

-Ahora mismo tú y todos esos insignificantes pagaran por su osadía de detener a Umbrella.

De la nada, aparece 4 criaturas mitad hombre mitad dragón de komodo, mejor conocidos como los espectros mortales.

Inmediatamente el grupo entabla un duro combate en contra de los monstruos, estos resultaron ser unos enemigos formidables, gracias a su agilidad y técnicas de combate, tales como los ataques de sus largas lenguas que podían sujetarlos, uno de ellos logra capturar el brazo de Jake, pero el ex mercenario logra zafarse arrancándole la lengua a uno de ellos.

-Valla que son fuertes estos monstruos… -dijo Sherry.

-No bajen la guardia, creo que podremos ganarles. –agrego Chris.

Mientras los agentes combatían en contra de los monstruos, el doctor Connors intento acercarse hacia donde estaba su malvado ex colega, cuando inesperadamente choca con una pared de energía, lanzándolo a Connors lejos de su objetivo, además de dejarlo aturdido, uno de los espectros visualiza al Doctor y se lanza sobre el, pero la criatura es destruida por Claire quien le dispara a la cabeza en pleno aire, salvando así a Connors.

-Gracias señorita Redfield…

-Agradécelo después, doctor… aún no hemos terminado – respondió la pelirroja.

La batalla continuo por varios minutos más, hasta finalmente el grupo logra derrotar a los espectros mortales, ante la mirada del doctor Fessenden y Nicholai.

-¡Bravo!... ¡Bravo! –aplaudía sarcásticamente Fessenden. –No está mal para ser agentes ordinarios, ahora veo el porqué de Umbrella de espiarlos durante años… pero es una pena que esta sea su última batalla.

-Si Umbrella nos espió durante años, entonces ya deberías saber que entre todos, logramos vencer a todas sus creaciones, es más tus espectros mortales no son tan fuertes. –respondió Jill.

-Je je je, son unos estúpidos, mis espectros mortales solamente sirvieron como prueba para ver sus habilidades…

-Así que piensas pelear, ¿eh?... ¡muy bien payaso, acércate y pelea!... –dijo Jake.

-Nunca dije que pelearía en contra de ustedes… -dijo el doctor Fessenden.

De la nada aparece un extraño guerrero con una especie de armadura negra que lo cubierta de pies a cabeza.

-Contemplen mi súper guerrero ¡fénix obscuro!, mi más grande creación basada en el Virus-Z… el acabara fácilmente con todos ustedes... ¡soldaditos!

-eso está por verse, viejo decrepito. –dijo Chris.

Pero cuando Chris se disponía a utilizar su fusil de asalto, el fénix obscuro se lanza con la velocidad de un rayo sobre el agente, aquel ataque dejo sorprendidos a todos, en especial a Jill y al propio Chris, ya que dicho movimiento era idéntico a los del desaparecido Albert Wesker.

Jill, Claire y Helena lo atacan disparándole en infinidad de ocasiones, pero la creación de Fessenden esquiva las balas de forma increíble, para luego ser golpeadas de forma casi brutal, Jake lo enfrenta cuerpo a cuerpo, pero el fénix obscuro era ampliamente superior, y termina por derrotar fácilmente al ex mercenario, Ada le arroja una flecha con dirección al rostro del Fénix, pero aún más asombroso fue cuando este último logro atrapar la flecha en pleno aire, dejando perpleja a la espía.

-Maldita sea, ese desgraciado es extremadamente fuerte, pudo vencernos a todos con suma facilidad. –dijo Sherry

-Lo peor es que es mucho más fuerte que Wesker, lo pude comprobar por el golpe que me propino. Agrego Chris.

-Pues yo no pienso rendirme… -dijo Claire.

Una vez más el grupo ataca al siniestro fénix, este último vuelve a esquivar las balas una vez más, Ada contraataca nuevamente, ahora con una flecha explosiva, la cual se incrusta en la armadura del fénix, e instantes después la flecha explota, pero increíblemente la explosión solamente logro dañar la armadura, mientras que el fénix obscuro salía ileso.

-Le lance mi mejor flecha y aun así sigue en pie… -dijo Ada asombrada.

La armadura del Fénix comenzó a quebrarse, para luego dejar al descubierto no solo su cuerpo, sino también su rostro, dejando al descubierto su identidad.

Todos se quedaron helados al descubrir de quien se trataba.

-No puede ser, es… es… –Decía una pasmada Helena.

-¡LEON! –exclamaron todos en coro.

CONTINUARA…


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO VI: "EL FENIX OBSCURO"

Nadie podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, aquel tipo llamado Fénix obscuro era nada menos que León S. Kennedy, Helena estaba en shock al ver a su novio con vida, pero lo que los dejo desconcertados a todos fue el aspecto sobrio de su amigo, su masa muscular había aumentado un poco, tenía la barba crecida al igual que su cabello.

-Se suponía que León estaba muerto… ¿acaso esto es una broma? –dijo Claire.

-Seguramente debe tratarse de un clon… -agrego Ada.

El doctor Fessenden responde.

-No es ningún clon, señorita Ada… él es el verdadero León S. Kennedy.

-¡Maldito hijo de perra!, ¿qué diablos fue lo que le hicieron? –Reclamo Helena.

-Solo lo mejore un poco, aunque en gran parte fue el Virus-Z de su cuerpo, el que lo convirtió en el ser que es ahora.

-Como rayos fue que supiste que León era el portador del Virus-Z, Fessenden… ¡responde! –recrimino el doctor Connors.

-Todo empezó hace 16 años durante el desastre de Raccoon City, en aquel entonces los altos mandos de Umbrella, asignaron a Nicholai a supervisar a la B.O.W. Némesis y el recuperar archivos e informes de los combates que se suscitaban en aquel desastre.

Nicholai interviene en la conversación.

-Así es, pero fue entonces cuando León apareció en la ciudad… al principio no le preste mucha atención y más si se trataba de un pobre novato de policía, pero mi perspectiva cambio cuando me entere que el mutado William Birkin fue vencido a manos de León.

Fessenden vuelve a tomar la palabra.

-Cuando Nicholai me comento lo hecho por Kennedy, me sorprendí mucho. ¿Cómo era que un simple Novato de policía pudo vencer al mismísimo Birkin infectado con uno de los virus más peligrosos?... para aclarar mis dudas, le pedí a Nicholai que comenzara a espiar a León y a partir de ese momento nos dedicamos a seguir muy detalladamente al agente Kennedy a todas las misiones y sucesos bioterroristas en los que se vio involucrado, España, Harvardville, Eslavia, Tall oaks y por supuesto China… en cada misión sus combates fueron extraordinarios, la agilidad, fuerza y las técnicas de combate y el manejo de las armas, eran muy superiores para un simple agente federal, por lo cual comenzamos a sospechar de su naturaleza, pero para cerciorarme de ello necesitaba una muestra de su ADN, y así sucedió… ya que durante la batalla que sostuvo en contra de Derek Simmons, Nicholai pudo obtener algunas muestras de sangre del León y una vez que comencé a analizar dichas muestras, mi sorpresa fue mayúscula al descubrir que en su ADN se encontraba alojado el Virus-Z… así que diseñe un plan infalible para recuperar el virus, durante su última misión en la costa oeste, Nicholai logro vencerlo con la ayuda de un poderoso somnífero, y en su lugar dejamos un cadáver, el cual modifique con las mismas placas dentales de Kennedy, esto con tal de hacerlos creer que había muerto, y una vez hecho todo esto, pude experimentar con él, logre inducirle una muerte clínica en varias ocasiones, ya que durante los experimentos descubrí que su fuerza y agilidad mejoraron considerablemente, fue por eso que lo denomine "El Fénix Obscuro".

Lo contado por Fessenden dejó perplejos a todo el grupo, en especial a Helena.

-Y yo que pensé que Wesker y mi padre eran un malditos monstruos… -Pero tú eres de lo peor, ¡viejo asqueroso! - dijo Sherry.

-Su padre y Wesker eran unos simples aficionados en comparación conmigo, y ahora voy a demostrárselos… ¡Fénix obscuro acaba con ellos!, y has que sufran. –dijo Fessenden.

León o mejor dicho Fénix obscuro asintió ante la orden, lo que vendría enseguida dejaría consternados a todos, el ex agente desenfunda su arma y dispara a quemarropa a Sherry hiriéndola en el hombro derecho, provocando la rabia de Jake.

-¡No Sherry, Maldito seas Kennedy, ahora veras!

Furioso, el ex mercenario se lanza al ataque sobre León, seguido por Chris quien también se une a la lucha, entablando un combate casi parejo, en donde utilizaron lo mejor de su repertorio en tácticas de combate, pero ni siquiera el ataque combinado de Jake y Chris pudo con la fortaleza de León o fénix obscuro, quien los superaba no solo en el combate, sino también en el manejo de armas de fuego y prueba de ello fue cuando Jill intento disparar su arma, pero le es arrebatada con la velocidad de un rayo, seguido de un fuerte puñetazo en el abdomen, sacando de balance a Jill.

Claire intenta detenerlo con una porra eléctrica, pero León esquiva los ataques de la pelirroja y en un rápido movimiento, León contraataca utilizando la porra de Claire, dándole una descarga eléctrica que la deja sumamente aturdida.

El doctor Connors por su parte, intento una vez acercarse a donde estaba Fessenden pero Nicholai le impide el paso, propinándole una fuerte patada para dejarlo fuera de combate.

León encara a Ada y Helena, la castaña se negaba a luchar en contra de el, pero Ada le reclama.

-Este no es momento para sentimentalismos Helena, debemos pelear…

-No puedo hacerlo Ada, No quiero hacerle daño a León…

Pero la respuesta de Ada fue una bofetada.

-¡Demonios Helena!... acepta los hechos, ¡el León que conocíamos ya no existe!… -exclamo la espía.

-No, me niego a creerlo… después de todo es León, sé que él no me ha olvidado, lo se… -decía Helena con insistencia.

-Pues si no piensas atacarlo, entonces hazte a un lado… -dijo la espía, luego de aventar a Helena al suelo

Ada se lanza al ataque sobre Fénix obscuro, la espía logro sostener un breve combate, pero solo bastaron un par de movimientos para derrotarla y acto seguido León o mejor dicho Fénix obscuro la toma por el cuello y comenzó a estrangularla.

Justo en ese momento, Chris aparece y taclea al ex agente, haciendo que suelte a Ada, pero eso no fue suficiente y con un rápido movimiento, León le propina una brutal patada a Chris, tan brutal que le rompió un par de costillas, el rictus de dolor del agente era ensordecedor.

De todo el grupo, solamente Helena era la única que quedaba en pie, la castaña apunta con su arma a su novio, pero inesperadamente arroja el arma al suelo.

-Basta León, ya no sigas por favor… ¿no me recuerdas?, soy yo Helena…

Fessenden interviene.

-Pierdes tu tiempo primor, el se ha convertido en la máquina de matar más poderosa del mundo, lo diseñe única y exclusivamente para asesinar a quien sea… ¡Fénix obscuro, hazla sufrir y después termina con su miserable vida!

León responde con un disparo a Helena, en donde afortunadamente la bala solo roza el brazo derecho de la castaña, ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos

-¡Helena!...-gritaron todos en coro.

La castaña dio un par de pasos atrás y cayo de rodillas debido a la herida, El doctor Fessenden y Nicholai miraban a la agente, con desprecio.

-Qué mujer tan estúpida, no tiene idea de lo que mi creación puede hacer… -dijo Fessenden. –Me gustaría quedarme a ver cómo termina con las patéticas vidas de todos ellos, pero tengo que afinar detalles para la segunda fase de mi plan maestro, Nicholai… tu quédate aquí y asegúrate de que el Fénix obscuro acabe con ellos… pero por si las dudas te dejo esto.

Fessenden le entrega una caja metálica cerrada herméticamente con las siglas "biohazard"

-Enterado Doctor… -asintió Nicholai.

Pero sorprendentemente Helena se pone de pie poco a poco y entonces camina en dirección a León.

-Por favor León, tienes que recordarme te lo suplico… -decía Helena, entre lágrimas. -Tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida… me prometiste que nada malo me sucedería, juraste protegerme y amarme… ¡Te amo León!, siempre voy a amarte en esta vida y en la otra, y si crees que somos tus enemigos, adelante... termina con mi vida.

El ex agente iba a utilizar como arma su mano derecha, dicha técnica era idéntica a la que utilizara Wesker para matar a Spencer Helena solamente cerro los ojos y espero el golpe final, pero inesperadamente León detiene su ataque, quedándose inmóvil.

-¡He… Lena!

Las palabras de la castaña comenzaron a sacar de balance a León, en la mente del ex agente comenzaron a aparecer los recuerdos de sus misiones y de cómo conoció a todos sus amigos, pero en especial, el recuerdo de cómo Helena y él se conocieron, la vez en que cruzaron sus miradas en las profundidades de Tall Oaks, la vez que nunca se separó de Helena cuando su hermana falleció y cuando él y ella se declararon su amor, y fue entonces cuando ocurre lo inesperado.

La castaña sintió sangre salpicar su rostro, al abrir los ojos se quedó petrificada al ver lo que había ocurrido. León se había enterrado su propia mano en su pecho, hiriéndose de gravedad, Helena con lágrimas en los ojos lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, El amor que tenía León hacia Helena, era mucho más fuerte, tan fuerte que finalmente León pudo regresar a ser quien realmente era.

-¡León!... –grito la castaña

-Helena… por favor…. Perdóname…

CONTINUARA…


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO VII: LA FURIA DE LEON

El mal herido León abraza fuertemente a su amada Helena, ella rompe en llanto al ver lo que León había hecho. Al poco rato, el resto de sus amigos, incluido el Doctor Connors se acercan a León para ayudarlo.

-León, has vuelto a ser tú... –dijo Claire.

-Yo no quería lastimarlos... por favor perdónenme…

-No hay cuidado León, se cómo te sientes, ya que también pase por lo mismo –dijo Jill.

-Doctor Connors es usted… ¡ha pasado tiempo!… -dijo León impresionado de verlo.

-A mi también me alegra verte con vida, mi viejo amigo. –respondió el doctor.

Pero aquella reunión es interrumpida por Nicholai.

-¡Que reunión tan conmovedora!... no sé si vomitarme o reírme de lo patético que se ven todos ustedes.

-Parece que el plan de convertir a León en una máquina de matar se han esfumado, será mejor que te rindas, Nicholai – dijo Chris.

-Maldito demente, ahora mismo vamos a patearte el culo… -dijo Jake

-¡Imbéciles!, realmente creen que me van a vencer con esos cuerpos lastimados… je je je. –Dijo Nicholai. –Ahora mismo les mostrare una pequeña sorpresa para todos ustedes.

Enseguida Nicholai abre aquella caja que poseía, y de ella sale una especie de parasito con tentáculos, este dichoso parasito se impregna en la cabeza y rostro de Nicholai para transformarlo en una horrenda criatura de color verde obscuro, similar a un enorme camaleón.

-¿Pero qué demonios es esa cosa? –preguntaba Claire.

-de todas las B.O.W. que he visto, nunca había visto nada igual, y es asqueroso –dijo Ada.

-Nos hemos enfrentado a criaturas mucho más horripilantes que tú, Nicholai, tu transformación No nos asusta en lo más mínimo… -dijo Jill.

-Por favor agente Valentine, llámenme: Tyrog… -respondió Nicholai con una voz distorsionada.

Nicholai o mejor dicho Tyrog se lanza al ataque sobre los agentes, pero León lo confronta y aun lastimado logra detenerlo por un breve momento, la fuerza que ambos mostraron era sorprendente.

-Sabía que no tendrías las agallas suficientes como para eliminarlos, Kennedy… -Dijo Nicholai. –A pesar de ser la máxima creación del doctor Fessenden, resultaste ser un estúpido sentimental.

-Tal vez tengas razón con eso de ser sentimental, pero nunca jamás seré uno de ustedes. –Respondió León. – Prometí que borraría los virus que Umbrella creo de la faz de la tierra y todo lo que ellos crearon.

-Eres un estúpido Kennedy, ahora veras de lo que soy capaz…

Aunque las fuerzas del Agente y Tyrog eran iguales, la B.O.W. tenía una cierta ventaja, y entonces contraataca con un golpe casi brutal a León, hiriéndolo en un brazo y poco después, el temible Tyrog lo tomó con sus garras y comenzó a apretarlo.

-Arghhh… -fue el grito de León.

León escucho como una de sus costillas cedió al ataque, pero cuando todo se veía perdido sus amigos intervienen, Ada incrusta una de sus flechas en el brazo del Tyrog, provocando que arroje a León por los aires, para luego impactarse violentamente sobre el suelo quedando gravemente herido.

-¡León!... –gritaron todos en coro.

-Maldito cobarde, ahora mismo acabaremos contigo… -dijo Claire.

Ada, Claire, Jill, Jake y un lastimado pero valeroso Chris combaten en contra del monstruo Tyrog.

La batalla se torna complicada, debido a que el Tyrog era muy hábil y escurridizo para su tamaño, pero lo que hacía aún más peligroso eran sus ataques, uno de ellos eran unos poderosos tentáculos cortantes que provenían de su pecho, otro consistía en lanzar bolas de fuego de su boca y el más peligroso era cuando lanzaba una especie de ácido rojo con la cual podía causar graves daños al oponente.

-Rayos, nunca pensé que fuera tan poderoso… -dijo Jill.

-Debemos pensar en algo para acabar con ese malnacido, o de lo contrario el acabara con nosotros… -Agrego Jake.

-¿Acabar conmigo?... ja ja ja… ¡no sean ridículos!, me he vuelto en la B.O.W. mas poderosa de todas. –Dijo Nicholai o Tyrog. –Y ahora voy a terminar de una buena vez con todos ustedes.

Tyrog contraataca abalanzándose sobre los agentes, pero estos logran esquivar dicho ataque, pero aun con sus mortíferos ataques desplegados por la bestia, Los agentes combatían valerosamente.

Mientras se suscitaba el combate, Helena y el doctor Connors corren en auxilio de León.

-León, estas Bien…

Pero la castaña se quedó en shock al darse cuenta que León no estaba respirando.

-No tiene pulso ni respiración… -dijo el doctor Connors

-¡No, León!…

Helena empezó a darle RCP a León, con la intención de reanimarlo pero sin éxito alguno.

-vamos León… reacciona por favor, no me dejes por favor… quédate conmigo, Quédate conmigo, amor… No me hagas esto… León… -decía Helena, con voz quebrada.

-lo lamento Señorita Harper, pero ya no podemos…

El doctor Connors no termino de decir aquella frase debido a que tanto él y Helena estaban siendo testigos de algo realmente impresionante, la herida del pecho que león se había provocado estaba sanándose rápidamente, al igual que las heridas que el Tyrog le provoco, dejando atónita a la castaña y al doctor.

-¿Qué es lo que le ocurre a León? –preguntaba Helena.

-¡Esto es formidable! –exclamo Connors. – Al parecer el virus-Z no solo le ha dado fuerza sobre humana a su novio, sino que también ha desarrollado un increíble factor de curación, lo que significa que es capaz de regenerar cualquier herida o traumatismo físico por muy grave que sea, es increíble.

-¡León contéstame! ¡Dime algo!... –decía Helena

-De que me perdí... – Respondió el agente, con una leve sonrisa,

Helena respondió con un besó.

-Creí que te perdería de nuevo amor…

-Yo también lo pensé, pero no sé qué me sucedió… me siento como nunca… -decía León.

León se reincorpora y entonces ve a su alrededor a una Herida Sherry, además la Batalla que sostenían Ada y el resto de sus amigos en contra del monstruo Tyrog.

-Helena, doctor… ustedes vallan a atender a Sherry yo me encargare de eliminar a esa cosa…

-Espera León aun estas…

Pero Helena no termino de decir aquella frase cuando León le planta un beso muy apasionado.

Mientras tanto, Chris, Ada, Jake, Jill y Claire comenzaban a sentirse agotados por el combate en contra del Tyrog, Ada había resultado herida en el costado izquierdo, el Tyrog se disponía a atacarla cuando de pronto es fuertemente golpeado por León.

-No debiste hacer eso Kennedy, ahora te mostrare de lo que soy capaz. –dijo Nicholai.

Tyrog ataca a León con una de sus enormes garras, pero de forma increíble, el agente detiene el ataque del monstruo con una sola mano, lo que vendría a continuación dejaría impactados a todos. León le arranca el brazo al Tyrog con la ayuda de su fuerza sobre humana, ante la mirada atónita de todos y por supuesto del Tyrog que no daba crédito a lo que había sucedido.

-Ahhh… ¡mi brazo!… eres un maldito bastardo. - gritaba Nicholai / Tyrog.

León miraba con enojo a Tyrog, el mal herido monstruo contraataca con sus tentáculos cortantes, y aunque logro herir a León en un par de ocasiones con ellos, el agente se recuperó rápidamente gracias a su factor de curación, el desesperado Tyrog ataca una vez más al agente ahora con sus técnica de escupir fuego y acido pero sin éxito alguno.

La respuesta de León fueron un par de brutales patadas y un puñetazo certero en la cabeza, aquellos golpes dejaron muy maltrecho a Tyrog.

-No puede ser, esta basura solamente ha logrado herir mi cuerpo con unos cuantos golpes… -decía un mal herido Tyrog.

-Eso fue por todos mis amigos que me obligaron a lastimar…- dijo León con furia. -¡Y esto es por mi amada Helena!

León hiere de muerte al Tyrog atravesándole el cuerpo con su mano, y acto seguido el agente toma una pistola magnum y le dispara en infinidad de ocasiones en la cabeza al monstruo, para finalmente incrustarle varias granadas de fragmentación en el cuerpo, haciéndolo estallar el cuerpo del Tyrog o Nicholai en mil pedazos.

CONTINUARA…


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO VIII: EL PLAN MAESTRO DEL DR. FESSENDEN.

Todos aun seguían impactados por la forma en que León acabo con el Tyrog /Nicholai, los agentes miraban a su amigo con cierto temor.

-¿Se encuentran todos bien? –pregunto León.

-Si estamos bien… -respondió Jill.

De repente Jake encara a León y le apunta con su arma, ante el asombro de todos.

-Baja el arma Jake, León esta de nuestra parte… -Dijo Claire.

-¿De nuestra parte?... ¡le disparo a Sherry!, y si eso le hizo a ella, quien sabe lo que pueda hacernos… -respondió enfadado.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, Sherry aparece completamente recuperada, quien logra calmar a Jake.

-Tranquilo Jake estoy bien, la herida no fue de consideración, no olvides también que puedo regenerarme –dijo la rubia.

-lamento haberte disparado Sherry –dijo León, apenado.

-descuida León, tu no tuviste la culpa- Respondió Sherry. -El principal culpable de todo es ese bastardo del doctor Fessenden.

-Tienes razón, hay que encontrarlo y detenerlo, quien sabe lo que se trae entre manos –dijo León.

En instantes el Grupo fue en la búsqueda del Doctor Fessenden, durante su camino se toparon con algunos espectros mortales, los cuales son eliminados fácilmente por León y compañía. Su búsqueda los llevo hasta el laboratorio de Fessenden, en el lugar había muestras de numerosos virus, tales como los Virus T, G, T-Verónica, Las plagas y el Virus-C, pero además de los virus, también había algunos restos fósiles, pero los agentes no le dieron mucha importancia.

-Mierda, este demente tiene todo un arsenal biológico. –Dijo Helena.

-Es como volver a vivir la pesadilla de Raccoon City, me quede helada en cuanto vi el Virus-G y de lo que es capaz de hacer. –Dijo Claire.

Mientras revisaban aquel laboratorio, Chris y Jill por su parte revisaron las cámaras de seguridad intentando localizar al doctor Fessenden, luego de un par de minutos logran dar con el paradero del doctor, este se encontraba en una plataforma de lanzamiento de misiles, Chris y Jill se quedaron sin habla al ver que dichos misiles tenían el nombre de Uroboros en ellos.

-¡Santo dios!... ¡es el virus Uroboros!… -exclamo Jill.

-¿Virus Uroboros?... –pregunto Jake.

-Así es, es el virus más peligroso que puede existir, mucho más peligroso que el virus C… hace 4 años, tu padre intento utilizarlo para destruir al mundo, pero fracaso en aquel entonces, aún recuerdo lo terrible que puede suceder… -respondió Chris.

-Al parecer tiene la intención de esparcirlo por el mundo, y lo peor es que no existe cura para ese Virus –agrego Chris.

-Pero esto no tiene sentido, si el Virus-Z es el virus más poderoso que existe, entonces por qué el de usar el Virus Uroboros. –dijo Ada.

-No lo sé, pero debemos detenerlo a toda costa antes de que sea tarde. –dijo León.

El grupo se dirige a la dichosa plataforma del lanzamiento, al llegar ahí son recibidos por el siniestro doctor Fessenden.

-Valla, Valla… no pensé que estuviesen con vida todavía, Parece que mi creación no tuvo las agallas para acabar con sus miserables vidas…

-Ahora mismo me las pagaras por lo que has hecho… ¡viejo decrepito! –dijo León.

-No sé qué demonios te traes entre manos, Fessenden, pero no dejaremos que condenes al mundo entero. –dijo Chris.

-¿Condenarlo?... yo no quiero condenarlo, sino salvarlo… -respondió Fessenden.

La respuesta de Fessenden dejo desconcertados a todos.

-¿Salvarlo?... tiene idea de lo peligroso que es Uroboros – reclamo Jill.

-Por supuesto que la tengo, y es por eso que me ocurrió un brillante plan… el cual consiste en infectar a las ciudades más importantes de este país y del mundo con Uroboros, pero es aquí donde el Virus-Z entrara en acción. –decía Fessenden.

-¿Pero de qué rayos estás Hablando?... –pregunto Chris.

-Veras mis estimados agentes, durante el tiempo que analice el Virus-Z, hice un descubrimiento sorprendente… el Virus-Z tiene la capacidad de eliminar en su totalidad cualquier virus mortal, tales como los que Umbrella creo y eso incluye también a Uroboros… el plan es sencillo, ya que una vez que Uroboros comience a hacer estragos en la población, venderé el Virus-Z al Gobierno para que se cree una vacuna para eliminar a Uroboros, Ganare billones con la venta del Virus, más que suficiente para crear mi propia compañía farmacéutica en donde podre experimentar con el Virus-Z, creare una nueva raza de meta-humanos y lo mejor es que podre convertirlo en un arma de destrucción masiva… ¡La gloria de Umbrella volverá a resurgir!... –dijo Fessenden.

Las palabras dejaron perplejos a los agentes.

-Este completamente loco de remate, Fessenden… pero si piensas que lograras tu cometido, estas muy equivocado... –reclamo León.

León se lanza al ataque sobre Fessenden, pero el agente se sorprende cuando aquel anciano detiene sus ataques, igualando la velocidad y la fuerza de León, para luego propinarle un par de golpes no muy fuertes, haciendo retroceder a León y causando el asombro del grupo

-León, ¿estás bien? –pregunto Helena, luego de ayudar a León.

-Si estoy bien –respondió el agente.

-Tal parece que ese viejo se inyecto el Virus-Z también –dijo Ada.

Fessenden responde.

-algo así señorita Birkin, solo que a diferencia de Kennedy, yo me inyectarme una versión del Virus-Z, creada por su servidor y ahora les mostrare los resultados.

Lo que vendría a continuación impactaría a todos, el cuerpo del doctor Fessenden comienza a mutar en una enorme reptil que resultaba ser un Espinosaurio mutante de 2 cabezas, armado con enormes garras en cada mano y en el abdomen de dicha aparecía el cuerpo pegado del doctor Fessenden.

-¡Dios mío!… ¡es enorme! –exclamo Claire.

-En todos los años que tengo de enfrentarme a amenazas biológicas, Jamás había visto algo así… -dijo Chris.

Pero León, no mostro ningún temor alguno.

-He visto monstruos mucho más aterradoras que tú, Fessenden y a decir verdad eso ya no me asusta… –dijo en tono sarcástico.

-Ahora todos ustedes van a sentir mi furia…

El mutado Fessenden ataca a León con enormes bolas de fuego, provenientes de las bocas de ambas cabezas de dinosaurio, pero los agentes logran esquivar dichos ataques, para luego contraatacar a Fessenden, pero sus armas no eran lo suficientemente potentes para herirlo.

-Mierda, como diablos vamos a detenerlo. –dijo Sherry.

De pronto se escuchan las alarmas de la plataforma de lanzamiento.

_-"5 minutos para el despliegue de misiles" _

-Y parece que Fessenden no es nuestro único problema… -dijo Claire.

-Hay que detener el lanzamiento a toda costa, de lo contrario millones de vidas perecerán por el virus Uroboros –dijo Jill.

-Ustedes detengan el lanzamiento, yo me quedare a enfrentar a Fessenden y…

León se quedó sin palabras en cuanto vio al Doctor Connors acercarse sin temor a Fessenden.

-Doctor Connors, que está haciendo. -dijo Helena.

-Descuiden jóvenes, Se muy exactamente lo que hago. –Respondió Connors.

El doctor Fessenden minimizo a su colega, al ver que se le acercaba.

-Debo admitir que eres muy valiente al intentar retarme, Frederick.

-Tu maligna ambición termina aquí, Fessenden… es mejor que te rindas.

Pero la respuesta de Fessenden fue por demás aterradora, el siniestro villano ataca a Connors con sus garras atravesándole el cuerpo e hiriéndolo de muerte, León y los demás miraban atónitos aquella escena.

-¡No, Doctor Connors! –grito León.

Fessenden se deshace de su ex colega arrojándolo violentamente contra la pared, León se enfurece y se lanza al contraataque, apoyado por Ada, Jake y Jill, Mientras que el resto fueron en el auxilio del Doctor Connors.

-¡Doctor Connors! –exclamo Claire.

Claire, Chris, Sherry y Helena intentan auxiliar al Doctor Connors, pero entonces un grupo de espectros mortales se interpone en su camino, dando comienzo a una batalla sin precedentes.

Mientras tanto, León, en compañía de Jill, Ada, Jake, sostenían un duro combate en contra del mutado Fessenden, quien se mostraba muy confiado.

-Imbéciles, ninguno de ustedes es rival para mi…

-Eso está por verse, payaso…

Jake utiliza un fusil de asalto, disparándole en innumerables ocasiones a Fessenden, pero apenas si lograba dañarlo.

-¿Pensabas detenerme con eso?, ja ja ja… no me hizo ni cosquillas…

-De hecho solo estaba llamando tu atención, anciano… -respondió Jake.

Aquella respuesta sorprendió a Fessenden, y fue entonces cuando Ada con la ayuda de su arco dispara varias flechas explosivas sobre una de las cabezas del monstruo, dejándolo algo aturdido, momento que aprovecha León para contraatacarlo con una serie de patadas y movimientos, pero Fessenden reacciona al instante y le propina un golpe más que brutal a León, dicho golpe lo arroja sobre una de las plataformas metálicas del lugar, ante la mirada de Ada y Jake.

-¡León!... –gritaron Todos en coro.

A pesar de la fuerza sobre humana de León, el Golpe de Fessenden fue brutal, el cual dejo prácticamente fuera de combate al agente.

León se arrastraba lentamente intentando escapar de las garras de Fessenden, pero estaba muy lastimado y su factor de curación apenas si comenzaba a hacer efecto. El doctor Fessenden captura una vez más a León, para luego sacar nuevamente sus enormes garras, El grupo intenta rescatarlo, pero los espectros mortales se los impide y al poco rato los agentes se ven rodeados por los monstruos.

-oh no, si no ayudamos a León, ese bastardo lo matara…

-¡No, León! –grito Helena.

Ahora León estaba a merced del siniestro doctor mutante.

-¡Estúpido mal agradecido!, pudiste ser la máquina de destrucción más poderosa del mundo, ¡pero no!... querías hacerte el bueno como siempre, Kennedy… Ahora mismo te arrancare la cabeza…

Todo parecía perdido para León, pero en ese momento el moribundo Doctor Connors aparece y es entonces su cuerpo comienza a mutar en una horrenda criatura de gran tamaño, dotada con enormes garras, un enorme ojo sobresalía de su Hombro, Los agentes identificaron al instante aquella transformación.

-No puede ser, el Doctor Connors utilizo el virus G en si mismo… -Dijo Claire.

-Maldita sea, como si el enfrentarse a un montón de lagartijas mutantes no fuera suficiente, ahora tendremos que luchar en contra de la mutación del doctor Connors.

Los agentes esperaban lo peor, pero sorprendentemente la mutación del Doctor Connors ataca a los espectros mortales eliminándolos a todos, pero aún más impresionante fue cuando el mutado Connors encara al monstruoso Fessenden.

-¡Ven aquí Fessenden!… -dijo Connors con voz distorsionada.

Fessenden suelta a León y se lanza al ataque sobre el Mutado Connors, dando comienzo a una brutal batalla, todos observan como Fessenden y Connors se enfrascan en una gran batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, golpeándose uno a otro y mostrando sus mejores armas de ataque, el combate entre ambos era devastador.

CONTINUARA…


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO IX: EL FINAL DEL DR. FESSENDEN

-¡este combate es impresionante! – decía una asombrada Sherry.

-Jamás pensé ser testigo de una batalla entre 2 B.O.W.s - afirmo Claire.

-Lo más sorprendente es que el Doctor Connors no ha perdido la razón a pesar de su transformación, tal vez le pueda ganarle a Fessenden – dijo Ada.

-¡Usted puede, Doctor Connors!... ¡dele una patada en el culo de nuestra parte a esa lagartija!. – grito Jake en señal de apoyo.

Durante el combate entre los mutados doctores, las plataformas de lanzamiento son destruidas, deteniendo por completo el conteo para despliegue de misiles, esto causo el enojo de Fessenden.

-¡No, mis misiles!... ¡Mira lo que has hecho, Connors!…

-Tu plan es historia, Fessenden… se acabó. -respondió Connors.

-En eso tienes razón, mi estimado colega… ¡se acabó!

El siniestro Fessenden sorprende a todos cuando activa la autodestrucción del complejo, enseguida las alarmas comienzan a sonarse.

_-El complejo se autodestruirá en 5 minutos, que todo el personal evacue de inmediato…_

-ja ja ja… puede que hayan frustrado mis planes, pero al menos me los llevare al infierno a todos, empezando contigo, mi estimado Colega.

El mutado Fessenden ataca una vez más a Connors, quien a pesar de su transformación del doctor Connors, su adversario era muy superior, y prueba de ello fue cuando el villano lo mutila de uno de los brazos, dejándolo maltrecho.

-No es posible, Fessenden acaba de derrotar al doctor Connors con facilidad, aun cuando infectado con el Virus-G. –dijo Ada.

-Y lo peor es que ese maldito imbécil activo la autodestrucción del lugar… –Dijo Jake.

-Tenemos que buscar la Forma de salir de aquí, y rápido. –Agrego Sherry.

Chris interviene.

-Cuando revisaba las cámaras de seguridad, logre visualizar una aeronave en uno de los hangares del lugar, solo tenemos que llegar a ella. –dijo Jill.

-Y que estamos esperando, larguémonos de una vez… -agrego Helena.

Pero cuando los agentes intentaban escapar, Fessenden se percata y los ataca con sus bolas de fuego, el grupo tubo que cubrirse de los ataques detrás de unas cajas metálicas.

-No dejare que escapen, miserables gusanos… -dijo un molesto Fessenden.

El siniestro doctor ataca en innumerables ocasiones, pero el villano es sorprendido por el Mutado Doctor Connors, quien lo sujeta fuertemente.

-Pero qué demonios… ¡Suéltame! –forcejeaba Fessenden con su ex colega.

-Parece que olvidaste el pequeño detalle de que el Virus-G no deja de mutar, Fessenden –respondió Connors. –Ahora Jóvenes, esta es su oportunidad para destruirlo… denle con todo, ¡rápido!

-Pero Doctor Connors, usted también morirá… -dijo León.

-No se preocupen por mí, la mayor prioridad es que sobrevivas León, tu sangre es la clave para salvar al mundo y eliminar para siempre los virus de Umbrella… -respondió Connors.

León y compañía asintieron y en instantes atacan sin piedad a Fessenden con armas de alto poder, tales como Lanzagranadas, Explosivos y múltiples granadas de fragmentación, aquellas explosiones hicieron que el techo comenzara a colapsar, León toma un lanzacohetes y dispara sobre ambos doctores, haciéndolos volar en pedazos, el impacto del lanzacohetes provoco que el resto del techo callera sobre ambos doctores mutados, sepultándolos en un mar de escombros y fuego.

-¡Lo Logramos!... -Exclamo Jake –Por fin derrotamos a ese Hijo de perra.

-Sí, pero el Doctor Connors… no pudo lograrlo… -dijo León.

-Él fue un hombre valiente… -dijo Helena, calmando a su novio.

Pero los agentes son sorprendidos por el ataque de una bola de fuego proveniente de los escombros, logrando herir a unas desprevenidas Jill y Helena.

-¡No Jill, Helena!… -Exclamaron todos.

León, Chris y los demás corren de inmediato a auxiliar a las chicas, todos se quedaron impactados al ver salir de los escombros al mutado Fessenden, quien sorprendentemente seguía con vida y con el cuerpo casi maltrecho.

-Idiotas, realmente creyeron que podían detenerme con eso… ja ja ja… no tienen ni idea de lo terrible que puedo llegar a ser… ja ja ja.

-Maldita sea, que hay que hacer para detenerlo. –dijo Ada.

León interviene

-Todos ustedes salgan de aquí de inmediato... yo me encargare de darle fin a ese malnacido

-pero León… – dijo Helena

-Voy a salir de esta, lo prometo Helena- dijo León, plantándole un beso. –Vamos que están esperando huyan de aquí... ¡dense prisa!

Helena y los demás, se dirigieron lo más rápido posible hacia el hangar, dejando a León a solas con el Dr. Fessenden.

-Muy bien, Fessenden esto termina aquí… -Dijo León, en tono desafiante.

-Eres un estúpido, sabes muy bien que el Virus-Z me ha dado poderes inimaginables, además de no ser por mí, tú no serias nada sin mí, Kennedy…

-Te equivocas, Fessenden… es al Dr. Connors a quien le debo esto, y no dejare que su muerte sea en vano.

El temerario agente toma impulso y con la velocidad de un rayo se lanza sobre el enorme cuerpo mutado del Dr. Fessenden, el ataque de León fue tan poderoso que logro herirlo de muerte y a su vez logra desprenderlo del cuerpo del dinosaurio al que estaba unido, quedando prácticamente maltrecho y en instantes el pesado cuerpo del monstruo cae sin vida, Fessenden ahora solo era un simple despojo a merced de León.

-Ha llegado tu hora, Malnacido…

La mirada de León era de algo más superior a la ira, algo que asusto al mal herido Fessenden.

-No, espera Kennedy… No me mates… ten piedad… -Suplicaba Fessenden.

-¿Que tenga Piedad luego de todo lo que has hecho?... lo lamento pero seres como tú no merecen la piedad de nadie…

De forma más que violenta, León comienza a golpear en innumerables ocasiones a Fessenden, dejándolo más maltrecho de lo que ya estaba, el villano intento atacarlo, pero León lo sujeta del cuello, para luego arrancarle los 2 brazos y con su mano derecha, León le atraviesa el cuerpo hiriéndolo todavía aún más.

-Ahhh…. Eres… un Monstruo… -decía el moribundo Doctor.

-No, Tu eres el monstruo… y aquí termina tu viaje, malnacido.

Como golpe final, León le incrusta un par de granadas de alto poder a Fessenden, una en el cuerpo y la otra en la boca, y varios segundos después el cuerpo del siniestro doctor explota en mil pedazos, poniéndole fin a la vida del villano.

Mientras tanto, Helena, Chris y los demás llegan al dichoso hangar, en donde encontraron una aeronave Boeing V-22 de combate.

-Muy bien, ahora pongamos en marcha este armatoste y larguémonos de aquí –decía Chris.

-Espera Chris, no vamos a irnos sin León. –Dijo Helena.

-Helena tiene razón, debemos esperarlo hasta que vuelva. –agrego Ada.

-Pero Solo Falta un minuto para que este lugar vuele en pedazos. –dijo Jake

-Descuiden, León vendrá lo presiento y...

Pero una violenta explosión devasto parte del complejo antes de que literalmente pudieran parpadear.

-¡León!... ¡Nooo! -grito Helena.

Helena intento ir tras León, pero Ada, Claire y Jake la detuvieron.

-¡Déjeme ir por León! –decía la desesperada castaña.

-Lo siento Helena pero ya no podemos hacer nada. –dijo Ada.

-No esto no puede estar pasando de nuevo… ¡León!

La castaña rompió en llanto al ver como el complejo comenzaba a derrumbarse con León adentro, Sherry también comenzó a llorar, pero Jake se le acerco a la rubia y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Lo lamento súper chica.

-Qué esperas Hermano, despega ya. –grito Claire con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pero cuando la aeronave estaba por despegar, el grupo visualiza la figura de León salir de entre las llamas.

-¡León! –gritaron todos.

León corre hacia la aeronave, pero esta ya estaba lejos del suelo, Helena se acercó a la orilla de la escotilla para ayudar a su novio.

-Helena, Amigos… ¡espérenme!

-¡Toma mi mano, León!...

Con la ayuda de su fuerza sobre humana, León salta y logra alcanzar el brazo de Helena.

-¡Sujétate amor, Ya te tengo!

Ada, Jake y Claire ayudaron a Helena a subir a bordo a León, la castaña se abalanzo sobre él y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, y con lágrimas en los ojos comenzó a besarlo.

-¡León, no sabes la alegría que siento de ver que estas vivo!

-A mi también me da gusto verte sana y salva, amor. –respondió León, con un beso.

-Bienvenido, amigo… -dijo Claire, dándole una palmada en el hombro al agente.

-León, el eterno sobre viviente… ¡me alegra verte en una pieza! –dijo Ada.

-No vuelvas a asustarnos así, León… -decía Sherry llorando de alegría.

-A mi también me da gusto verte de nuevo, mi pequeña Sherry. –le respondió con un cálido abrazo.

-me alegra que esta pesadilla haya llegado a su fin – dijo Jill.

-tienes razón Jill, es hora de volver a casa... ya todo termino... – finalizo Chris.

Chris fijo el rumbo hacia la ciudad de los Ángeles, california para recibir atención médica, ya que la batalla fue extremadamente dura.

El grupo miraba como aquel complejo estallaba en mil pedazos, poniendo punto final a esta tan difícil misión.

CONTINUARA…


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO X: UN FINAL FELIZ

Habían pasado 5 días desde aquella brutal batalla en contra del Dr. Fessenden, el grupo se recuperaba satisfactoriamente en el Hospital Medical Center de los Ángeles california, esto debido a la severa golpiza propinada por León, cuando este se hizo pasar por el Fénix obscuro. Los agentes se encontraban en habitaciones diferentes y divididas en parejas, en donde curiosamente Helena y Ada compartían la misma habitación.

Para el sexto día, Helena despertó de aquel profundo sueño, volteo a ver a su alrededor y se sorprendió mucho al ver a su lado a Ada Wong con vendas en la cabeza y en varias partes del cuerpo.

-¡¿Ada!?…

-Que hay Harper… ¿dormiste bien?

-Eso creo… -respondió la castaña. -Dios, hace cuanto que permanecimos dormidas.

-No lo sé, pero siento como si un tren me hubiese arrollado. –dijo la espía resintiéndose de su cuerpo.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- dijo Helena. -aunque nunca pensé que ese virus le daría fuerzas sobrehumanas a León, por un momento pensé que nos mataría.

-Sí, pero afortunadamente lograste hacerlo entrar en razón aun sin importarte el poner en riesgo tu propia vida… ¡Te Felicito Helena, Ganaste!

Las palabras de Ada dejaron perpleja a la castaña.

-¿De que estas hablando, Ada?

-Lograste conquistar el corazón y el amor de León, y ya era hora de que el fuera feliz a lado de una persona que esté siempre a su lado, que de verdad lo mereciera- respondió la espía.

Aquella charla fue interrumpida con la llegada del doctor.

-Buen día señoritas, me alegra verlas despiertas, estuvieron dormidas por 5 días…

-¡5 días! –exclamaron las chicas.

-Así es, sus heridas fueron de consideración, tanto ustedes como el resto de sus amigos, necesitaron de la mejor atención médica que este hospital podía ofrecerles. –les respondió el Doctor.

-Oiga doctor, y que hay del agente León Kennedy… ¿él está bien?...quiero verlo… –decía Helena con insistencia.

La castaña intentaba levantarse, pero el dolor de su cuerpo se lo impidió. El doctor se acercó a ella para calmarla.

-tranquilícese, el agente Kennedy se encuentra bien, pero tuvo que ser trasladado al centro médico de la B.S.A.A. en Washington, para realizarle estudios…

Por un momento las palabras del doctor desconcertaron a Helena, hasta que entonces recordó el Virus-Z que habitaba en su cuerpo y entonces entendió el motivo por el cual fue trasladado.

-Lo mejor que debe hacer es descansar, señora Harper y no querrá perjudicar la salud de su hijo.

Aquellas palabras del doctor dejaron desconcertada a la castaña.

-¿Hijo?... ¿pero de que está hablando, doctor?

-Vera agente Harper,Durante su recuperación le realizamos algunos análisis y pues los resultados salieron positivos, usted tiene 9 semanas de embarazo… ¡Felicidades Señora Harper!

El doctor se retira de la habitación, dejando a Helena sin palabras, la castaña no pudo evitar el llorar de la felicidad al enterarse que se convertiría en madre, con sus manos comenzó a acariciar su vientre, ante la mirada de Ada quien también se sorprendió de la noticia.

-Parece que León por fin tendrá un heredero, los felicito a ambos… -dijo Ada con una leve sonrisa.

-Gracias Ada, León se pondrá muy contento en cuanto se entere. –respondió Helena. –ahora por el momento debo descansar y en cuanto me den de alta, iré a verlo para darle la noticia.

2 días después Helena y el resto de sus amigos son dados de alta del hospital, la castaña les dio la noticia sobre su embarazo, todos se pusieron muy contentos, entre ellos Sherry quien no dudo en ofrecerse para ser la niñera del nuevo bebe, poco después el grupo se dirigió con rumbo al aeropuerto, en donde tomaron el primer vuelo con destino a Washington, con excepción de Ada quien tomo otro vuelo con dirección a Europa, según ella tenía un nuevo trabajo que atender.

Horas más tarde, el grupo arriba a Washington y poco después se dirigieron al centro médico de la B.S.A.A. en donde fueron recibidos por uno de los médicos, el cual al parecer llevaba poco tiempo laborando en las instalaciones.

-Me imagino que vienen a buscar al agente Kennedy. –les dijo el doctor.

-Así es, nos informaron que lo trasladaron a estas instalaciones, quisiéramos verlo. –dijo Claire.

-Me temo que eso no va a ser posible, él está bajo investigación por médicos de la OMS y de algunos investigadores del gobierno, esto con la intención de estudiar más a fondo el Virus-Z que habita en su cuerpo.

-¿Y eso cuanto puede durar, doctor? –pregunto Helena.

-No podría darles una respuesta exacta, tal vez podría llevarse varios meses dependiendo los resultados de los estudios, pero descuiden León está en buenas manos, -respondió el Doctor.

-Gracias Doctor… -dijo la castaña.

-Haría lo que fuera por ayudar a mi mejor amigo de la infancia.

-¿Amigo de la infancia? –pregunto Sherry.

-Disculpen si no me presente, mi nombre es Matthew Connors… es un placer conocerlos.

-¿Connors?, ¿acaso es pariente del Dr. Frederick Connors? –pregunto Jake.

-Por supuesto, Él era mi tío y al igual que él, me especializo en el campo de la virología, aunque me inclino más por la medicina en general y pueden llamarme Matt.

-Sí, tuvimos el gusto de conocer a tu tío, de verdad lamentamos mucho su perdida. -dijo Jill.

-Si lo sé, -respondió Matthew con cierta tristeza. -Pero descuiden, estoy tranquilo sabiendo que él está en un lugar mejor descansando en paz y lo mejor es que su legado aún perdurara, es más les tengo una buena noticia.

-¿de qué se trata? –pregunto Chris.

-Durante los últimos estudios realizados, pudimos descubrir que León aparte de tener el virus-Z en su cuerpo, pudo crear anticuerpos muy poderosos con los cuales están siendo estudiados, esto con la finalidad de crear una posible vacuna para erradicar los mortíferos Virus creados por Umbrella.

-Tal parece que las hipótesis de su tío eran las correctas, lo que significa que la lucha en contra del bioterrorismo podría llegar a su fin. –dijo Jill.

-Eso parece, pero para estar seguros de ello, es necesario que León permanezca en estas instalaciones hasta que las investigaciones terminen. –dijo el doctor.

-De acuerdo Matt. -asintió Helena. –Pero prométeme que él va estar bien,

-Por supuesto, yo personalmente me encargare de que tenga el mejor trato. –respondió.

León permaneció en observación por 3 meses, en aquellas instalaciones durante ese tiempo el agente permaneció aislado por parte del personal médico, pero eso no significo que Helena no dejara de asistir a las instalaciones para preguntar por su amado.

Finalmente, luego de casi 3 meses de permanecer en observación, León es dado de alta de las instalaciones médicas de la B.S.A.A. el agente se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a su amada Helena esperándolo afuera de las instalaciones, en compañía de todos sus amigos.

-¡Helena!…

-¡León, mi amor!... - dijo la castaña, luego de lanzarse a los brazos de su amado al verlo con bien, para concluir con un suave y cálido beso.

-te extrañe mucho, Helena… estos 3 meses se me hicieron una eternidad…

-y yo ansiaba tanto el volver a abrazarte Helena, no hubiese soportado otro día en esa habitación en la que me tenían… –dijo León.

-¡León! –exclamo Sherry, luego de darle un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Cómo te sientes, León?... –pregunto Jill.

-Ya mejor, aunque era desesperante el ser un conejillo de indias, ahora entiendo a Sherry y Jake. –respondió León.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo, amigo. –dijo Chris, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-A mi también me alegra verlos con bien, por cierto lamento todo el daño que les hice…

-No te preocupes, León… todos sabemos que estabas bajo el control de ese maldito de Fessenden, afortunadamente lograste recuperar la conciencia, créeme te lo digo por experiencia- dijo Jill.

Todos y cada uno abrazan al agente de forma fraternal, León agente se sorprendió aún más cuando miro a Helena con su vientre abultado con 5 meses de embarazo.

-Helena… es lo que creo que es… -decía León asombrado.

-Si mi amor, es tu hijo…

León no cabía de emoción al saber que sería padre.

-un hijo, Helena… ambos tendremos un hijo... – exclamó león emocionado. -este es el mejor día de mi vida… -dijo león correspondiendo el abrazo

-Felicidades amigo, estoy muy feliz por ti y por tu novia… -dijo Matthew. –Y por cierto tengo excelentes noticias para todos… al fin pudimos crear una vacuna eficaz que podrá erradicar para siempre todos los virus de Umbrella, esta vacuna ha sido denominada el "nutriente Z"

-Entonces eso quiere decir que el legado vírico de Umbrella terminara por fin. –dijo Chris.

-Así es, y con esta nueva vacuna marcara el final del bioterrorismo, los mercados negros de armas biológicas no sabrán que los golpeo, tan solo será cuestión de tiempo para que esos mortíferos virus sean historia. –dijo Matthew.

-¡Cielos! Nunca imagine que llegaría a escuchar esa noticia… ¡se acabó!, por fin la pesadilla de Umbrella llego a su fin… -decía Chris con júbilo.

-Ahora podremos reconstruir nuestras vidas Juntos, Chris… tendremos una familia tal como siempre la soñamos. –dijo Jill, dándole un beso.

-Esto amerita celebrarlo, vallamos al bar de siempre… los tragos van por mi cuenta… -agrego Jake.

Es entonces cuando león sorprende a helena con unas palabras

-Helena, cásate conmigo…

-León… ¿Qué estás diciendo?... –pregunto ella sorprendida.

-Casémonos ahora mismo… -dijo el agente dándole un beso.

-León… -dijo helena rompiendo el beso. – Esas cosas llevan tiempo y dinero...

-Eso no importa, lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado el resto de mi vida… además recuerda que alguien necesitara de cariño y el amor de ambos… -dijo León, acariciando el vientre de Helena.

Matthew toma la palabra.

-León, Si lo que les preocupa es el dinero, entonces deja que sea yo quien se encargue de los gastos. –dijo Matthew.

León se quedó sorprendido por lo dicho por su amigo Matthew.

-Eres mi mejor amigo León, desde que éramos niños tú siempre me cuidaste las espaldas en la escuela, y fueron tus padres los que le salvaron la vida a mi tío y de alguna forma quiero mostrarte mi eterna gratitud… -Dijo Matthew. - Además de no ser por ti, tal vez no hubiese conocido a una mujer tan maravillosa, la cual ahora es mi novia.

En eso Matthew toma de la mano a Claire, seguido de un beso.

-Un segundo, entonces Claire y tu… -decía León.

-Así es amigo. –respondió el doctor. –Tus 2 mejores amigos ahora son novios, acabamos de cumplir 2 meses de relación. –respondió la pelirroja.

-De verdad no tengo palabras para agradecer lo que haces por mí y por mi futura esposa, Claire, De verdad son los mejores amigos que uno puede tener… -respondió León, con un abrazo fraternal.

A pesar de la generosa oferta por parte de Matthew, León y Helena decidieron esperar contraer matrimonio hasta que naciera su hijo.

4 meses después, en el hospital de Washington, Helena había dado a luz no a una, sino a 2 hermosas gemelas, a su lado estaba León y todos sus amigos.

-Dios, son tan hermosas como su madre. -dijo León, mirando a la pequeñas que estaba en brazos de Helena.

-Tienes razón amor, Es como verme en el espejo… -respondió Helena, sin dejar de mirar a sus hijas.

-¿podemos verlas?... –pregunto Sherry.

-por supuesto…

León les muestra a sus hijas a todos amigos, y cuando las vieron no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, el color de su cabello era castaño, su piel era blanca y el color de sus ojos era el mismo que el de los ojos de su madre, el gran parecido que tenían con Helena era impresionante.

-No lo puedo creer, es idéntica a ti, Helena… -dijo Claire, con alegría.

-¿Y ya han pensado en los nombres para tus hijas, León?… -pregunto Jill.

-así es, llevaran los nombres de la hermana de Helena y de mi madre, Deborah y Amanda… -respondió León.

-Oh León, por eso te amo -dijo Helena, mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Y yo también te amo, Helena… -respondió León, acercando su cabeza para que los 2 se unieran en un profundo beso el cual fue interrumpido por sus pequeña Hijas.

-En verdad soy privilegiado de tener a las damitas más hermosas de todo el mundo, mis nuevas razones para vivir. –dijo León acariciando las mejillas y sus cabecitas de su gemelas. Finalizando con un suave y cálido beso a su amada Helena.

Había transcurrido un año y medio desde el incidente de la cúpula del trueno, muchas cosas cambiaron para bien, Jill y Chris estaban a la espera de su primer hijo, Jake y Sherry se habían comprometido, Claire y Matthew ya Vivian juntos, consolidando aún más su noviazgo, pero lo mejor de todo era que la nueva vacuna denominada Nutriente-Z, comenzó a ser utilizada para detener los brotes de los virus T, G y C. y en tan solo un año, los virus de Umbrella, causantes de numerosas muertes a lo largo de 17 años, finalmente fueron erradicadas de la faz de la tierra.

La paz y la tranquilidad por fin llego para aquellos que lucharon incansablemente en contra de zombis y mutantes, y aunque perdieron a amigos y familiares, la vida por fin les sonreía a todos esos valientes guerreros.

Todo estaba listo para la boda de León y Helena, la ceremonia se llevó a cabo, en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad de Washington, todo a cargo del Dr. Matthew Connors, quien tal como lo prometió pago todos los gastos de la boda de su mejor amigo de la infancia, a la ceremonia asistieron sus mejores amigos, compañeros del trabajo entre otros, la familia presidencial también hizo acto de presencia, La fiesta fue espectacular, León y Helena no cabían de alegría, pero uno de los momentos más emotivos fue cuando los novios abrieron el baile con una de las canciones Favoritas de la castaña: era la de **Lovin' You** de **Minnie Riperton**, Helena comenzó a llorar al recordar que dicha canción también era la favorita de sus padres y por supuesto de su hermana Deborah.

-Esto es como un sueño, No sabes lo feliz que me hace el compartir mi vida a tu lado… ¡Te amo, León Kennedy! -dijo helena, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Y yo también te amo!… -respondió León, acercando su cabeza para que los 2 se unieran en un profundo beso.

EPILOGO

Paris, Francia.

La bella Ada Wong estaba disfrutando de un merecido descanso, y más ahora que las armas biológicas habían sido borradas de la faz de la tierra, tenía tiempo de sobra para relajarse y disfrutar de los lujos que ofrecía la capital parisina.

Luego de dar un paseo por la ciudad, Ada regreso al hotel en donde se alojaba, al entrar en su habitación se sorprendió un poco al ver a un hombre que se ocultaba en las sombras, la espía no dudo en desenfundar su arma y apuntarle al dichoso hombre.

-Hasta que por fin se me hizo el poder conocerla en persona, señorita Wong… debo decir que estoy muy impresionado por su desempeño. -dijo aquel hombre.

-Lo mismo digo, guapo... –respondió Ada.

Aquel hombre sale de las sombras, era un hombre afroamericano de estatura prolongada, un parche cubría su ojo izquierdo.

-¡Nick Fury!... –exclamo Ada. –Esta si que es una sorpresa, y dígame ¿que lo trae a Paris?

-He seguido tu gran desempeño Wong y estoy impresionado, y la razón por la que estoy aquí es para ofrecerte un nuevo trabajo en la organización de S.H.I.E.L.D. ¿qué dices? Alguien con tu gran talento nos vendría muy bien. –dijo Nick Fury.

-¿S.H.I.E.L.D.?... porque no, puede ser interesante. –finalizo Ada.

**FIN**


End file.
